


You’ve Got a Friend in Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. My dad has come out of hospital after lung surgery. He’s had a third of one of them removed and has two drains on him. He’s at home on the mend. But sometimes he looks like he’s going to drop dead any second. Am trying to be strong but it is hard. I would love a fic with Gabriel and Balthazar. Nothing sexual or anything, just them being my best friends and being there for me, sort of like I’m there little sister. Many thanks - E





	You’ve Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. My dad has come out of hospital after lung surgery. He’s had a third of one of them removed and has two drains on him. He’s at home on the mend. But sometimes he looks like he’s going to drop dead any second. Am trying to be strong but it is hard. I would love a fic with Gabriel and Balthazar. Nothing sexual or anything, just them being my best friends and being there for me, sort of like I’m there little sister. Many thanks - E

“Where’s our girl?” You heard Gabriel’s voice. You were in your room, curled under the blankets. They’d find you eventually, they always did. They’d been your best friends for what seemed like forever. “Come on, Y/N!” He laughed, thinking that you were playing with him.

Sighing, you sat up. “In here.” You yelled. You could hear their footsteps, even if they didn’t have to walk through your house. After they had popped in on you naked, they’d opted to do things the human way.

The door opened to reveal Gabriel and Blathazar. Two good natured angels. Sure, they could be dicks if needed, but they were always there for you. “What’s wrong, love?” Balthazar asked, worry etched onto his face.

You shrugged. “I just got a call that my father is sick. I’m just bummed I’m way out here and can’t be there for him. He understands, but we’re close, ya know?” You and your father were best friends. After you graduated college, you took a job half-way across the country. It had been a major adjustment, but you’d managed. You flew home for Christmas, and you alternated Thanksgiving.

Gabriel sat on the edge of you bed. “Anything we can do, sugar?” He asked, his honey colored eyes studying you.

“No, thanks.” You gave him a sad smile.

“ _Tough_.” Balthazar grinned. You knew that smile. He was up to no good. “Get dressed. We’re going to paint the town red.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Zar, dude. It’s like eleven in the _morning_.” You pointed out. “I _think_ that saying is for after nine at night.”

He shrugged. “Who said anything about _this_ town?” You groaned and flopped back on your bed. “Come up. Don’t make me dress you.” He smirked.

You shot out of bed, shooting him a glare. “No. Not after last time.” You told him. “Out. _Both_ of you.” They laughed as you pushed them out your door.

They meant well, they just had big personalities. Taking a deep breath, you moved to find something to wear. Knowing Balthazar, he’d take you somewhere flashy. Grabbing a simple little black dress, you chose a pair of red heels to go with it. You quickly dressed, threw on some lipstick and mascara, and then messed with your hair. On the way out of your room, you grabbed your cell phone and your clutch. “Okay, where to?” You asked, one hand on your hip.

When they turned, their eyes roamed your body. You rolled your eyes. Typical guy best friends. At least for you. “I was thinking maybe Rome? Venice?” Balthazar asked, his voice smooth.

You shrugged. “Surprise me.”

The next thing you knew, you were standing on a busy street. Looking around, you chuckled. “Where did you choose?” You asked.

“Milan.” He told you. “Fashion capitol.” The three of you made your way to the closest club, and you were thankful they were with you. You didn’t speak on iota of Italian.  

By the end of the evening at the club, you were laughing, and feel much better than you had since you got the call about your dad. They zapped the three of you back to your house where you pulled off your heels. “Well, it’s still early. How about a movie marathon, and ice cream?” You suggested.

“Actually watch the movies, ad lib, or just make fun of them?” Gabriel asked.

You thought for a moment. “Ad lib sounds good. You pick the movie, and I’m going to change.” You told them, walking down the hallway. You could hear them bickering over what to watch, making you laugh. You’d had your fair share of drinks while in the club, so you were sure that anything would be funny at that point.

Walking back into the living room in sweat pants and a t-shirt, you raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess. You couldn’t agree?” You asked, noting that they were sitting on opposite sides of the room. “I’ll pick.” You told them. Moving over to your DVDs, you ‘hmmm’d’. You grabbed Dogma and put that it.

Gabriel zapped some ice cream, with three spoons. Birthday cake. Your favorite. You stretched out in the middle of the couch, and they moved to both sides of you, the ice cream on your lap. “Thanks, guys.” You smiled. “You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for.”

“Of course. Oh, and by the way, your dad’s fine.” Balthazar told you, not looking away from the tv. “While you were in the bathroom at the club I had Cas take care of it for me.”

You grinned before pecking his cheek. Your eyes moved back to the tv, getting ready to make up what the actors were saying.


End file.
